Hechizo
by aleccullen
Summary: esta es el 4 fic que hago espero que les guste como los demas ok.. bueno ya saben ponganme reviows y comentenmelo tambien en yahoo R! hasta el 5to! BsS...


Había logrado que Jake estuviera conmigo como debía de ser, pero también debía de platicar con mi familia tenían que saberlo todos, que ya estaba con la persona que más quería y que iba ser para siempre, porque yo lo amaba y sabia que él también a mi de la misma manera. No podía esperar más para contárselo a mamá y a papá aunque a mi papá aun le costaba poquito trabajo todavía.

-a Edward le va caer de perlas la noticia.-Jacob rio de forma burlona. Escuchando mis pensamientos por llevar entrelazadas nuestras manos. Mi padre y Jacob no se llevaban de maravilla solo lo necesario, Jake lo veía bien aun con eso del tratado aunque se había roto pero mi papá por esa parte ya lo había superado un poco desde que paso lo de la transformación de mi madre. En mi familia no se hablaba mucho sobre esa época que fue muy fuerte para la familia, como cuando mamá quedo embarazada de mi, el sufrimiento que le cause, tanto a ella como a Edward al pensar que lo que aproximaba era un mostro, la partida de Alice y Jasper aunque solo fue para ayudar a la familia pero pensaban que si se habían alejado para siempre y la llegada de los Vulturi a nuestras tierras por primera vez y por ultima, tratábamos de que eso se quedara en el pasado. Porque eso es lo que era, ahora era el presente. Mi presente.

- te imaginas la cara de la barbie rubia.-no podía creer que él estuviera tan emocionado por esto, en su cara se le veía la excitación por lo que le pudiera hacer a mi tía Rose por esta noticia, no lo interrumpí en su alegría. Así se refería a mi tía cuando estábamos solos. – no!, imagínate: tía, Jacob Black es mi novio, ujule!!

Se retorcía de la risa con el simple hecho de imaginárselo, me reí con él era inevitable no contagiarse de la risa con Jake, aunque a veces era muy pesado con mi tía, pero ella se sabia defender.

-lo sé, pero… no te pongas de pesimista con la tía Rose. No le vayan a salir canas a sus 18 años.- reí con él por unos segundos.- No. Enserio Jake.

-¿Qué? ¿si le van a salir canas?- pregunto con aspecto burlón y dudoso.

-Jake. No, como crees! Es que siempre te pelas con ella, sabes que la quiero mucho. Ya no te pelees.-dije mirando hacia el suelo cuando caminábamos en la orilla de la playa de la push, habíamos caminado desde mi casa. Ya era medio día estaba muy bonito, lleno de color. Era unos de esos pocos días que se ven en este lugar. Jake me miro con el ceño fruncido y serio; paramos de caminar y me levanto con su dedo índice la barbilla.

-Nessie, tratare de hacer lo que pueda tu sabes que…-lo interrumpí.

-que mi temperamento y lo que soy no ayuda en nada.- lo había escuchado decir muchas veces eso no en una de estas conversaciones pero tenía muy buen cerebro desde bebe así, se me quedo. Me miro con suspicacia.

-como sabias que iba a decir eso.-susurró.

-uhm… pongo atención a lo que dices siempre. -Murmuré sonriéndole.

-mi inteligente Renesmee.-me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo por los hombros y seguimos caminando.

-tenemos que ir a casa por mi coche, quede de llevárselo a Rose y a Emmett.- dije antes de seguir con nuestro camino hasta su casa. –ya sabes me lo van actualizar.- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿porqué no me lo dejas checar a mí?- pregunto con una chispa de celo.- yo te lo arreglaría mejor.

-por dos cosas. Una, no está descompuesto solo es una actualizada al motor, poner anti radares y etcétera. Y dos, porque ya había quedado con ellos el fin de semana y palabra es palabra -murmuré sonriendo, con la palabra sabia del tío Emmett cuando jugábamos apuestas.

-está bien, vamos a tu casa por tu coche y después a casa grande.-esa casa por alguna razón se había ganado el respeto de Jacob al igual que mi abuelo y la abuela.- a ver quién gana…

Se echo a correr él en firma de lobo. Y yo como vampiro. Era tan raro ver a una pareja así, pero no tan raro en mi familia. Me gustaba jugar de esa manera con Jake era tan divertido correr con él y más ahora que ya sabía la verdad, que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos. Reímos y brincamos por cada árbol y cada piedra en nuestro camino. Antes de llegar lo deje atrás, otra vez como cuando empezamos a correr. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa yo me adelante a entrar por las llaves que las había dejado; olvidándome de ella cuando me fui a la push con Jake. Cuando salí al garaje pequeño que estaba a un lado de la casa que habían hecho para el carro de mamá, papá y el mío y un par de motos que guardaba mi mamá de su vida humana y herramientas de todo tipo que no usábamos porque todo lo hacían los tíos y Rosalie y Emmett. Camine percatándome que él me esperaba recargado en el auto de mi mamá que estaba de lado derecho del mío, abrí las puertas esperando que Jake se subiera por la puerta del acompañante, pero no se movía; levante las cejas y meneé la cabeza.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte con duda. Y él me copio mi gesto.

-manejaré yo.

-estás loco! ¿Qué quieres que Rosalie me mate cuando vea quien lo maneja eres tú?

-lo superará.-dijo vacilando queriendo entrar al lado del conductor.- nunca lo e manejado.

-quiero manejar yo, además tu manejas muy despacio.-era verdad él manejaba como si fuera camino a un funeral y aquí nadie se había muerto. Lo agarré de una mano y lo levante del asiento; era muy fuerte - con permiso.

Me metí ágilmente al coche dejándolo afuera, cerré mi puerta dejándole abierta la suya, lo vi como caminaba serio y con los brazos cruzados por la parte trasera del carro y entraba al coche y cerraba su puerta detrás de él. Encendí el motor metí cambio, saliendo del garaje rápidamente, haciendo correr el coche a noventa kilómetros por hora, por el camino de arboles que había abierto paso de unas cuantas curvas mi papá para los carros. Jake se tenso mirando el kilometraje con el ceño fruncido.

-bájale en las curvas, Renesmee.- me miraba como con miedo pero no miedo a la velocidad, si no miedo porque pensaba que no sabía manejar aun bien; deje de mirar al frente mirándolo a él antes de pasar una curva.

-te da miedo.-murmuré riendo abiertamente sin prestar atención al frente. Sabía manejar a la perfección como papá me había enseñado y el tío Emmett; solo me dieron unas cuantas instrucciones sobres las señales pero en sí yo lo agarré sola sin que me dijeran a qué velocidad, ellos confiaban muy bien en mis reflejos.- tranquilízate Jake te va dar algo.

-Renesmee, vas a chocar.- dijo con un grito ahogado.- bájale a cuarenta y cinco.

-tengo muy buenos reflejos.- murmuré ahora seria, pensaba que me tenía confianza en esto del manejo ahora nos aproximábamos a la casa grande con paredes de cristal.-vaya, pensé que lo sabías.

-lo siento.- dijo mirando hacia él frente. Y después me miro a los ojos.- Es que me mata pensar que te puede pasar algo.

-ya olvídalo.- yo no lo miraba de esa manera, no pensé que él tuviera miedo de que me sucediera algo si sabía que era vampiro. Frene enfrente del garaje lentamente, levante una ceja haciendo señal hacia dentro de la casa.-vamos. Y despreocúpate.

No me contesto y mirando hacia la casa, nos bajamos y escuche voces dentro de la casa como si hubiera junta en sala. Camine hasta encontrarme con Jake y lo tome de la mano yendo escaleras arriba escuchaba sus voces, como si los tuviera a un lado. Abrí la puerta principal lentamente entrando sigilosamente con Jake detrás de mí.

-hola, familia.-todos estaban sentados tranquilamente, Edward y Bella abrazados. Jake sonrió tímidamente viendo a cada uno de la familia. Tenía mucho que no venía a esta casa, sabía que era incomodo aunque ya los conociera de años, estar encerrado con ocho vampiros y medio era para estar nervioso obviamente. Mire por el rabillo del ojo como mi tía se paro rápidamente yendo directo hacía Jacob me deslice velozmente a un lado para interponerme entre ella y Jake pero sentí como mi papá estaba ahí y me hizo a un lado y vi a mi madre tomando a Rosalie por el brazo. Le tome rápidamente el brazo a Jake colocándome a su lado. No sabía porque papá se había interpuesto. No pensé que se fuera a comportar de ese modo tan protector con Jake. De mi tía Rose podía esperar eso y más, siempre había tenido un celo hacia Jacob desde que estaba pequeña, porque siempre estaba con él, y mamá dice que desde antes que naciera ella se comportaba así o hubo un pequeño cambio cuando nací, de lo que mi tía pensaba de Jake, no lo entiendo, no había un porqué en esa situación, aunque no me hubiera gustado ver a mi tía tratando mal a mi Jake, no tan mal como hoy lo trataba de hacer. Mire a Jake pero no voltio.

-no necesito que me defiendan me las puedo arreglar solo.- murmuró temblando mirando con furia a mi tía una furia que en sus ojos podía ver más que una simple discusión. No me gustaba nada cuando lo hacía.

-Jake. Me lo prometiste… ¿recuerdas?- susurré, se notaba en mi voz una nota de tristeza que quería ocultar pero no lo logre. Todos me miraron. Y entonces Jake me miro a los ojos y dejo temblar y acaricio mi rostro lentamente.

-por ti.-susurró.- lo hago por ti- se volvió a mi tía Rosalie mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, posó su mirada en mi madre y vi como mi madre asentía lentamente como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Jake. Rosalie salió enojada de la sala yendo al garaje. Ahí era el único lugar donde podía desquitar su coraje aun que difícil que no la escucháramos.

-¿debe de haber una explicación no Renesmee?- pregunto mi padre mirándome entrecerrando los ojos como esperando una respuesta. Aun no había mostrado nada de lo que había sucedido. Solo asentí una vez, desviando mi mirada al suelo. Deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran, a unas partes de lo había pasado después de que se fueron, mi papá no dejaba de mirarme porque aun sentía su mirada en mi. Cuando llegamos a la parte del beso, solo vio un segundo de él y me concentre en otra cosa. Mi papá no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo me miro.

-mami. Familia, deben saberlo.- volviéndome a cada uno de los rostros de mi familia, y después a Jake. Y él asintió rápidamente y con una media sonrisa; mi papá y yo nos miramos. Cuando iba empezar a hablar Jacob me interrumpió y sonreí por lo sucedido sin mirarlo.- pues…

-con sus permisos.-mirando a mi mamá y papá y después a mi presente familia.-quiero a Renesmee, la amo y quiero que sea mi novia- se detuvo y frunció el entre ceño y sonrió- bueno, ya lo somos pero quería que lo supieran, ya saben para no andar a escondidas.

Ahí a un lado de él y con sus brazos sobre mí me sentía tan protegida como si estuviera en una nube con flores a los lados salvándome de caer a un abismo donde se entraba todo lo malo y peligroso, ahí yo era feliz y siempre me gustaría estar. Mi padre bufo sacándome de mis pensamientos. En un segundo me pregunte si me había escuchado pero, no importaba; mi padre prosiguió rápidamente sin escucharme y me di cuenta que no lo hacía.

-como si eso fuera posible, Jacob Black.-levanto una ceja y sonrió casi fue una risa de burla. Lo sabía; nunca podría andar a escondidas con nadie sin que él se enterara solo que tuviera una gran práctica como la tenía Alice. Jasper hablo de pronto.

-condiciones no van a faltar.-dijo mirando y sonriéndole a mi novio. Mi tío Jasper era reservado pero no siempre. Lo quería tanto. Era la única persona que hacía sentir bien siempre.

-oh… eso si…. De eso no se escapan, nada más porque sean vampiro y perr...-mi tío Emmett hablo por fin riendo como siempre con una sonrisa para todo, se le iba salir decir perro pero no lo hacía, en un lugar dentro de él todavía existía él respeto, y más cuando se trataba de mi. Aunque se me hacia raro que no abriera la boca esta vez y se burlara de nosotros, siempre lo hacía. Se aclaro la garganta - licántropo.

-muchacho. Tienes en cuenta que confió en ti. Cuídala muy bien. Sin un rasguño. Nada. Si algún día Nessie vuelve con el menor daño, y no importa de quién sea la culpa, da lo mismo que… -mi papá nunca se había referido a Jacob como muchacho, solo mi abuelo pero él lo hacía para que sonara mas cierta la cosa, pero jake lo interrumpió; no sabía que él se supiera el dialogo de mi padre.

-se… tropiece y caiga o que del cielo surja un meteorito y le atine en la cabeza, voy a tener que correr el resto de mi vida con tres patas? No te preocupes cuento con eso.

-Se te olvido algo.-levanto el dedo índice. - Te romperé la mandíbula.-dijo mi padre no sabía que ya tenían preparado el discurso. Mi padre me miro. Y no me quede con la duda.

-¿porqué… ese discurso tan bien aprendido?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa fugas mire a papá que estaba serio ahora.

-creo que falto algo que explicar, ¿Jacob?-murmuró papá cruzando los brazos y mirándolo haciendo un leve levantamiento de cejas. Mi mamá se mantenía seria mirando a jake.

-¿qué pasa?-dije volviéndome hacía Jacob.

-creo que esto ya no nos corresponde. – dijo mi abuela mirando a los demás, Emmett se quejaba. mientras mi abuelo lo tomaba del brazo. Y un segundo después vi como salían uno detrás de otros de la casa. Mire a mis padres y después a Jake; me aterraba el hecho de que existiera algo malo que impidiera lo nuestro. No aguantaba más necesitaba que hablara alguien no me gustaba el suspenso y menos ahora que sabía que había algo, y algo muy fuerte.

-hablen! Quién lo va hacer.-los mire de nuevo uno por uno cuando mire a Jake por fin hablo.

-Yo. Tengo algo que decirte. Más bien que contar, desde el principio. Y quiero que me escuches y que trates de entender.- agachó la mirada y se agarro las sienes.

-¿entender qué?-musité.

-siéntate, Nessie primero. Está bien.- me agarro de mi mano y me llevo directo al sillón, sentándome de golpe en él a su lado. – yo conozco a tu mamá desde hace desde chicos pero hace 11 años en el año 2005 para ser exactos. Yo… como sabes vivía en la push, tu madre llego de Phoenix, a vivir con tu abuelo Charlie. Tu abuelo es muy amigo de Billy. Bueno, eso tu lo sabes- expiro y exhaló fuerte.- Cuando conocí a Bella aun era humana y yo aun lo era antes de mi transformación, me gustaba por decirlo así; pero nunca me acerque a ella hasta que un día… perdón.- voltio a ver a mis padre y lo seguí también y mire como mi papá hacia cara de dolor con sus ojos cerrados asentía ligereza y después mi mamá lo imito solo que ella sin dolor. Se volvió a mí de nuevo, hablando rápidamente para que se pasara veloz ese tema.-hasta que un día Edward abandono a Bella dejándola en un gran shock y muy herida. Cuando empezamos nuestra amistad, yo empecé a querer a tu mamá de diferente manera. y unos meses después Bella casi me daba una oportunidad, cuando volvió Edward así como sin nada. Y se interpuso, y se lo agradezco. Le dio una sonrisa fugaz.- y yo trate de luchar por ella pero, tu papá se las ingenio muy bien.-en ese momento lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que mi jake hubiera amado a mi mamá, era imposible. Pero no lo culpaba yo aun no nacía cuando sucedió eso. Así que nunca lo culparía ni a él ni a mi madre, pero papá abandono a mamá? cómo, porqué? No podía creer lo que me decía. Pero las preguntas las dejaría para luego. – y después se casaron, se fueron de luna de miel y tu madre se embarazo de ti. Cuando volvieron tu familia, evitaba a todos lo que querían ver a tu madre. Cuando vine a esta casa vi porque nos evitaban el verla, su embarazo no fue del todo lindo, normal, lo demás ya tú lo sabes, sobre tu crecimiento y tu nacimiento, pero…-miro a mi padre como si lo que venía era lo que le costaba más trabajo; yo no sabía cómo racionar en ese momento sabía que tenía que poner todo mi corazón en lo que venía así que trate de hacerlo.- pero hay algo que nadie más que yo tiene que decírtelo. Cuando naciste y te vi por primera vez, sabía que eras tú mi otra mitad, que eras tú la niña de mis ojos, que sin ti no iba podía vivir. Renesmee… Yo te imprime.- lo mire con mucha duda y con la mandíbula abierta de par en par y se me había olvidado como cerrarla es que ¿qué era eso? No sabía que decir solo medio bufaba, no me salían palabras, pero el trato de tranquilizarme tomándome de las manos.- lo sé, lo sé... sé que ni siquiera sabes qué es eso. Pero mira te lo explicare. Imprimación… solo se da en nosotros los licántropos cuando encontramos a él amor de nuestra vida, nuestra "media naranja".- señalo – todos los de la manada estamos imprimados, es un tipo de magia que se da solo se hace una sola vez en nuestra existencia; es como un hechizo que después de hacerlo jamás se rompe – vacilo un segundo, y después susurró – y tu estas dentro de ese hechizo.

No sabía que decir, más bien tenía mucho que decir que no sabía con que empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que empecé.

– Jake, te entiendo y no te culpo de ninguna manera, y nunca lo hare. Lo que paso con mamá fue en el pasado y tú no sabías que lo que está sucediendo ahora iba pasa. De verdad no tienes de que preocuparte, Está bien. – sabía lo que me había dicho que era un hechizo de amor, que jamás se iba romper y que estaría con él toda mi vida, y eso es lo que más deseaba y si en este mundo existían los vampiros, hombres lobos ¿porqué no imprimaciones? Era aceptable. Jacob y mis padres me miraron sorprendidos por mi respuesta y con una media sonrisa fugaz – pero… ¿entonces, nunca te vas enamorar de alguien más, verdad? - vi como Jacob se avergonzó por lo que dije y mi madre se río, me contesto después de unos segundos.

–No, nunca. Soy todo tuyo.-susurró lentamente sus últimas palabras, lo abrace fuertemente por los hombros y él me paso sus brazos por mi cintura y después me alejo para poner sus labios en los míos con un beso tierno, pero Edward tocio para que prestáramos atención a que teníamos público.

–voy de caza. Te quedas ¿verdad? - pregunto mi papá con una sonrisa saliendo de la casa tomado de la mano de mamá, le creía que me dejara aquí sabiendo que es lo que quería hacer hoy, pero él sabía que también quería estar con Jake, mire a Jake desesperada sin saber qué hacer y me dedico una sonrisa y susurró. – ve.

Me levante inmediatamente del sillón dándole un beso y un abrazo fugaz.

–Te llamo cuando vuelva. Vendré pronto, te amo. – Me aleje de él yéndome a zancadas de espaldas a la puerta de la entrada y cuando salí, corrí a alcanzar a papá que escuche su voz en el garaje con la familia, me alegraba la idea que mi tía aun estuviera ahí porque Jake estaba en la sala. Aunque ya se había ido, no iba esperar a salir corriendo de esta casa.

–_Aquí estas._ – dije en la mente. – Pensé que iba enserio lo de dejarme.-dije sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-como crees. Hoy vamos tú y yo nada más y no pensaba ir solo. – Se río de mi mueca ante ese comentario – así fuera sacando a Jacob a rastras de la casa para que se fuera y te dejara en paz un día aunque fuera. Pero no me iba sin ti.

Todos se rieron de lo que dijo mi papá y me uní a ellos. Y mi tío Emmett se carcajeo porque su risa me hizo eco en mi cabeza por unos segundos; y no se dejo de reír hasta que por fin hablo.

–hay si… soy todo tuyo. Ya nada mas falto que dijera en mascota y humano. – mi tía Rose y Alice rompieron a reír y mi papá y no se trago su risa que también era una gran demás se rieron pero más decentemente Y escuchaba que mi tía Rose decía entre risa. – muy buena!

Me reí. Era imposible que no me riera con mis tíos favoritos. Sus sonrisas que resultaban como campanadas eran tan lindas que me encantaba que lo hicieran.

–Oigan, ya basta!! – murmuré aun con una sonrisa. Todos por fin dejaron de reír. – no sean mal educados.

-perdón sobrina, era una pequeña broma.-murmuró Emmett con los brazos hacia arriba como si un policía le huera dicho arriba las manos. – Sabes que te quiero, Nessie.- me abrazo y me levanto en el aire.

-bien, está bien.-dije cuando me dejo en el suelo.

-Nessie, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso, la verdad racione mal, lo siento no quiera arruinarte la tarde con mis cosas.-dijo con una mueca y se le notaba tristeza en su rostro, me parecía tan inocente cuando hacia esa cara que era imposible no disculparla.

-no te preocupes tía, tu racionaste como debías, pero las cosas están arregladas. Nunca hubo un problema. Disculpas aceptadas.- mi tía me dio un abrazo que con su piel fría y suave me pareció un abrazo muy acogedor. Era mi familia, la quería y nunca podía estar peleada con ningún de ellos, eso era imposible, era la familia perfecta que nadie podía tener y con ese tío tan sería como Jasper, que siempre me pone de buen humor con su don, Alice con sus cosas de la moda y esa simpatía y cara linda, Rose así de enojona a veces y su belleza incorregible, Emmett que siempre me hacía tener una sonrisa y que me hacía feliz con sus chistes y sus abrazos, Esme tan cariñosa como siempre y tan adorable, Carlisle mi abuelo que siempre siempre tenía un consejo que darme con todos sus siglos de vida y experiencia, mi papá que con su belleza y su linda sonrisa y buen padre que era, mi madre que con sus pocos años de experiencia en esta vida de vampiro siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme en todo lo que se me ocurría, Esa era mi familia que confiaba y creía en mi. Esa era mi familia tan hermosa como ninguna.

–_bueno, vamos._ – mentalmente avise, mire a papá haciéndole un ademan con el pulgar por arriba del hombro, y él hizo un mohín corriendo a los brazos de mi madre.

–te extrañare, amor. –dijo Edward a Bella que ahora la abrazaba y la besaba con dulzura. Mi madre no iba con nosotros porque había ido de caza con mi tía Alice hace tres días. Le di tiempo que se despidiera pero entre mas transcurría el tiempo meno s se alejaba de ella. Lo interrumpí.

–_ella también, que hasta no podrá dormir._ – se volvió a verme lentamente sonriéndome y yo también lo hice. –_vamos._

Me despedí con la mano de todos caminando y Edward me siguió y nos subimos al coche de mi padre que ahora lo había cambiado por un volvo más reciente, eran sus carros favoritos. Me encantaba ir de caza con él, era muy divertido viajar a otros estados, pero era domingo, así que mañana no iría a clases. Extrañaría a Jake. Encendí la radio y puse música que nos agradara a los dos y en volumen medio. Mire por la ventana mirando nada solo pensaba en lo que había pasado hoy fue un día muy largo. Me sentía realmente relajada al saber que mi familia sabía lo que sentía Jake por mí y que seria para siempre aunque ellos lo supieran primero que yo, quería tanto a mi familia que no me molestaba ni un poco lo que había sucedido y que se hiciera oficial nuestro noviazgo. Lo que si me interesaba saber y que iba aprovechar él estar sola con mi papá para preguntarle, ¿porqué se alejo de Bella? era algo que me moría por saber. Sabía que él me escuchaba y que contestaría él confiaba en mí. Edward suspiro profundo y antes de volverme a verlo pregunte.

–¿en que estabas pensando en ese momento, papá? – me volví a verlo.


End file.
